Abstract A total of 30.3 million people or 9.4% of the US population have diabetes, and if current trends continue, 1 in 3 will have diabetes by 2050. These escalating trends mirror those for obesity, a risk factor for type 2 diabetes mellitus (T2DM). The increase in obesity prevalence over the last 15 years parallels overall food consumption and expenditure patterns that show a greater reliance on food away from home (FAFH). Americans consume about 32% of their calories from FAFH. Compared to meals prepared at home, FAFH contains more calories, total fat, saturated fat, sodium and added sugars. The overall aim of the project is to help those living with Type II Diabetes enhance their quality of life by improving their diabetes management specifically related to making informed food choices when eating in restaurants and fast food eateries. This project will develop a portfolio of web and mobile tools that provide personalized guidance for selecting the most nutrient dense and balanced meals that meet diabetes diet guidelines at restaurants. Healthy Dining?s MyMenu:SM Dining with Diabetes (MyMenu:DD) is the first ever mobile point-of-purchase healthy eating restaurant intervention grounded in the Integrated Behavior Model (adapted from the theories of reasoned action and planned behavior). MyMenu:DD aims to improve the self-management of diabetes related to eating away from home as it will empower those with living with T2DM to choose the ?best? menu items when eating in restaurants. The MyMenu:DD will have the following features: 1) Accurate nutrition information for restaurant meals, 2) Selection of the most nutrient dense and balanced meals that meet diabetes diet guidelines at restaurants, 3) Personalized recommendations based on the user?s diabetes self-management and nutrition goals, and 4) Specific ordering recommendations to reduce calories, saturated fat and/or sodium from standard menu items to increase the availability and variety of menu options appropriate for a diabetic diet. For this phase I feasibility study, we will be working with the Scripps Whittier Diabetes Institute, a CDC-recognized organization, to obtain feedback of MyMenu:DD from individuals living with T2DM (n=50) and Certified Diabetes Educators (CDEs) (n=10). Using this feedback, a digital/mobile MyMenu:DD prototype will be finalized and tested with individuals living with T2DM (n=30). A thorough process evaluation plan will examine MyMenu:DD acceptability and feasibility and will include restaurant meal intake assessments as well as participant reported outcomes and user experience via behavioral surveys and focus groups.